donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Piratehunter
Hello there, and welcome to the Donkey Kong Wiki! I hope you'll be a helping hand around here! *Please if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. See for more info on creating an account. *Look at to see what's being edited right now! *Be sure to sign comments to a talk page or forum with four tildes, ~~~~ at the end! *You can ask at the Community Portal if you have any questions, an active admin, or post a message on my talk page. Have fun editing! Slipknot Darkrai 01:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply :What? :I blocked Omega Tyrant because he has been disrespecting me and yes I am worried about my powers. I just like fixing up userpages and talk pages to make the wiki look better in quality. Thanks. ::OK here: #I block them because I need to control my temper. #I feel the right to edit their talk pages/userpages because I feel I have control over this wiki and I want to cleanup this wiki and make it look neat. #Yes I do worry about my priviliges and I block people who disagree with me because as I said I need to control my temper. #I feel so controllable over this wiki because I own it. IDK why really. Reply on your comment :Shut up man can you just SHUT UP and stop insulting me!!!!! Listen I am already angry about my rights removal and I don't want to make it worse. Please stop acting like an idiot and go edit like a normal civilized human >_< ::What the hell man you call me a dumbass!! How dare you call me a dumbass and flame me like that.>:( :::>_< ok then... ::::No it is not the end of the world. I won't make that happen. Also what is happening and what do you mean it is the end of the world? :::::Sure lol ::::: :::::Oh my God. You're the biggest piece of crap I've ever had the misfortune to see. You're a sour old man who gets off on harassing younger contributers like Darkrai. You're a monster! What a disgusting hobby, you insolent little creature. Is that why you come on wikia? Huh? To cause trouble? To harass others about their beliefs? Really? Because last time I checked those were the traits found in your average troll. You need help. You seriously need to get some help. It is not your job to criticize others, in case you didn't know. When a user gets out of hand, they are blocked, not harassed. You're not an admin here are you? Even if you were an admin you have no right verbally attacking other users. I am seriously amazed that the wikia staff hasn't cross-wiki blocked you by now. Possibly, they think you have the traits of the mentally retarded, or maybe someone with turrets, but this is where I draw the line. Here me now, if I ever see you attacking another user I will personally make it my mission to get you cross-wiki banned. Understand? Because I'm not sure your tiny brain can comprehend that much. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 02:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC)